Finding Nemo: Gus Dives In
by seniorcopycat
Summary: A young life guard name Gus Finnegan lives an idyllic life in a beachside community in Florida until he begins to develop fish like qualities and encounters three fish they seem to need his help. Meanwhile vicious creatures begin to rise out from the depths of the river and only Gus and his new friends can send them back. Rated T because of the story's darker and edgier tone.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Nemo: Gus Dives In**

**Chapter 1**

It's been over a year since the clownfish known as Marlin and the Regal Blue Tang Fish called Dory searched all over reef in search of Marlin's son Nemo, who was taken by humans and put in a tank with several other fish as well. With their adventure long over, Marlin and Nemo have relocated to a new home, looking for a fresh start, with Dory tagging along of course. Now, a new evil has began to rise, a evil that threatens to destroy their entire world and way of life, an evil that was born millions of years ago and has been sealed way for just as long… until now.

* * *

The sparklingly floor of the lake glimmered gently with the suns shines shining on it from above. A school of over a dozen fish swam by. It was California so the waters were always sparkling, which was no surprise to its many inhabitants.

Floating on the surface of the lake was a red dinghy. Inside said dinghy was a sixty-six year old man named Jasper Horvath holding a fishing rod out.

Jasper was somewhat tall and overweight and had balding grayish-white hair which he covered with a fisherman's hat and brown eyes. He was also a bit stocky and had few wrinkles plus a beard. Right now he wore a yellow short sleeved open shirt over a white shirt, light green cargo pants and black fishing boots.

He grabbed a bottle of beer and took a drink. Then movement from his fishing rod began to happen, indicating that he has caught something.

"Aha! Gotcha!" he exclaimed

Jasper set his bottle down and stood up in order to reel in whatever he had caught. The shaking of the boat caused the bottle to fall out of the boat and sink into the lake.

The bottle continued to sink further and further down the lake, passing several fish until it hits the bottom. Little did most of the humans know, the fish were actually very intelligent and could talk.

"What was that, daddy?" A little female fish asked a bigger fish, who was presumably her father.

"Just some humans being stupid, sweetie, ignore it." The bigger fish told his daughter.

The once peaceful shore that surrounded the lake began to shake a bit. Small animals were all immediately disturbed and rocks began to fall off little rocks.

Even Jasper, who was on his boat began to feel the shaking as well and tried to hold on.

"Earthquake! Earthquake!" Jasper yelled.

On the ocean floor the ground suddenly cracked wide open and spread apart. Bubbles then began to emit from the crack and a low growl was heard, which caught the attention of all the fish that were around. They all began to ask questions and it was pretty obvious that most of them were deeply scared.

"What's going on?

"What _is_ that?"

"We should swim away… right now!"

"Yeah… that's probably a good idea…" The father of the little fish agreed.

Meanwhile, deep in the pitch-blackness of the crevice, a growling is heard which silences everyone.

Shadowy creatures appear in the dim light but it is still too dark to make them out.

Some kind of language was also heard, but it's one only they can understand.

"_What is this_?" One said.

"I do not know…" Another said, slowly.

The creatures gaze upward and saw the shining sun above the waters.

"_So it is true. There _is_ an above_."

"_Where do we go_?"

One of their eyes narrowed as they continued to look up.

"_Up_." The one with narrowed eyes said.

"_Up_." The rest of them said.

The unidentified creatures begin to swim towards the boat above the waters, swimming right past all the frightened fish that surrounded them briefly.

Meanwhile, above the water, the fisherman known as Jasper, who was attempting to leave by starting up his boats engine but after a few tugs it didn't start up and eventually he ended up falling off the boat and into the lake.

He looked down and sees not only all the fish that were looking at him but also something swirling at the bottom of the cake. As they got closer he could tell that they were fish of some kind.

Jasper's eyes widen when he sees that these 'fish' are not actually fish after all. He raised his head above the water.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" Jasper screamed.

A scaled hand grabbed Jasper and pulled him into the water. A red liquid then began to appear in the spot where he has been dragged down, it was blood. Jasper's hat then popped up out of the water. A low growl was again heard.

Deep beneath the water all the fish what were around then began screaming and swimming for their lives as the unknown creatures zoomed around and grabbed them from all over the place.

"Ahhhh!" One screamed.

"Help us!" Another cried.

"What are these things!?" A third fish yelled before being grabbed.

"Help! Help! Help!" One fish yelled as he swam and swam only to bump into one of the creatures and scream before it lowered its jaws toward him.

As they swam around and around, chasing after various fish like moths to a flame, the strange creatures continued to chant something over and over.

"_Food… Food… CONSUME_."

As they continued to chant and zoom after fish, a red liquid appeared from all over, followed by chomping noises. After a long pause, several fish popped up as barren skeletons.

The creatures all gathered together around a bigger one, presumably their leader.

"_Search the farthest reaches of the deep. Find more food. And _consume_,_" he told them.

"_CONSUME_." They all said as they quickly dispersed while their shadowy leader moved silently and quickly towards the great beyond, all while growling like a hungry animal. The fish who survived didn't really know what had just happened, but once thing was for sure; this… was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in a large and peaceful looking beachside community that is very close to the water the wooden door to a small wooden house was just opening up and then a nineteen-year old African-American man named Gus Finnegan stepped outside.

Gus was tall, muscular had brown eyes and black hair. He had a thin ring beard he also had high cheek bones. He currently wore a pumpkin orange tank tops, emerald green swimming trunks and black sandals. He also wore a water proof watch with a pumpkin orange and emerald green color scheme.

He walked over to a barrel full of water and splashed some on his face before he begins to walk off towards the small little beach community called Florida Reef. It had small buildings on both sides of the road, the beach right up ahead and kids playing all over.

Gus continued to walk down the road with a peaceful smile on his face. He walked by several children passing a giant beach ball to each other while water from a nearby fire hydrate continued to spray.

"Hey, Gus! Hi, Gus! Hi!" The kids all said to him as they waved.

"Sup, kids?" Gus smirked to them.

Gus passed by a few more people who also gave him a friendly wave.

"Hey, Gus!"

"Hi, Gus!"

"Sup, Gus?"

Gus returned their friendly waving and continued on ahead and approached a eighteen-year old African-American girl named Denise List squeezing Lemonades into Lemonade at a Lemonade stand

Denise was a bit shorter than him and had curly dark brown hair and brown eyes.. She wore a white and pink striped shirt, dark blue shorts and blue sandals.

"Just so you know, I liked you first." Denise told him as she continued to squeeze lemons.

Gus chuckled. "It's good to see ya, D."

"Isn't it always?" she asked.

"You know it's kinda weird… having the whole town know you and everything… you know what I mean?" Gus asked.

"Uncomfortable with all the attention, tough guy?" Denise questioned. Gus shrugged. "Enjoy it. You deserve it."

"I didn't really do much…" Gus admitted.

"Didn't do much?" Denise inquired, incredulously. "Gus, you saved the lives of _tons_ of people in this town.

"Just being a lifeguard…" Gus stated.

"An awesome one at that." Denise told him. Which made Gus smile bashfully.

"Yeah, well like I said; just doing my job." Gus said.

Denise rolled her eyes and gave a kid who had just come up a glass of lemonade in exchange for a dollar.

"Boy, you are way too modest for your own good," she said to him.

Gus shrugged. "I know."

"You don't even brag about the fact that you can hold your breath for like… what? Eight minutes?" Denise asked.

"That's right." Gus confirmed.

"Boy… how do you _do_ it anyways?" Denise inquired.

"I don't know… I just like being in the water for some reason. It's the only place I can think…" Gus admitted. He then looked out towards the sea thoughtfully and sighed. "Boy… I wish I was a fish… they're so free out there…"

"Unless you're a whale of course." Denise added.

"Yeah… hate those whale hunters so much…" Gus grumbled.

"A little _too_ much, if you ask me." Denise stated.

"Hey, what happened last time was a _peaceful_ demonstration until…" Gus began.

"Until you were _provoked_. I know." Denise told him.

"Look, I _wanted_ to negotiate but they just… made me mad." Gus defended himself.

"You threw them into the nearest goldfish pond…" Denise said, in a deadpan tone.

"But at least they could swim." Gus defended. "Still… I can't help but think I belong out there in the sea…"

Denise smiled at him for a bit then walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, why don't we head over to the snack bar and have a bite to eat, ok? It'll take your mind off things."

"Uh… sure." Gus said, as Denise began to walk away with him.

"Great! ...Got any money?" Denise asked, innocently.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the sea various fish were swimming through the waters minding their own business and going about what they usually did with their time. Including two clownfish and a regal blue tang fish named Marlin, Nemo and Dory respectively. As they swam Dory kept singing her favorite tune over and over.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming…" she sang. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming."

"Dory…" Marlin finally said, as the tune slowly began to annoy him. "Dory! Don't you think that's enough already?"

"Aw, come on Dad, I kind like it." Nemo stated.

"Oh, thanks Tico!" Dory smiled.

"Nemo." Marlin pointed out.

"Nemo! Thanks Nemo." Dory repeated.

"No problem, Dory." Nemo said. "So… why are we moving _her_e Dad?"

"Because of all the pollution, remember?" Marlin reminded. "We can't live in that dump, nobody can!"

"Sandy Plankton can." Nemo pointed.

"Ok, enough with Sandy Plankton already…!" Marlin exclaimed, a bit annoyed. "I'm telling you Dory, I swam practically the entire ocean and he still thinks Sandy Plankton knows everything."

"Ah, come on grumpy gills he's just pulling your fin." Dory assured him.

"Yeah Dad, you got to learn to lighten up a bit, like Dory does." Nemo pointed out.

"See?" Dory said.

"Ok, ok, I get it I need to lighten up." Marlin said, a bit annoyed. "Now keep we please keep going, the crowd is moving…"

Before he could finish that sentence a large group of fish zoomed right past them screaming in fear.

"…Ahead." Marlin finished, stunned.

"Uh, excuse me?" Dory tried to say to a passing fish, but that fish zoomed off and didn't give her an answer. She attempted to this multiple times but to no avail. "Excuse me? Excuse me? EXCUSE ME!"

Dory then floated in front of one who absentmindedly bumped into her, making him stop. "Hey! What's cooking?" she asked.

"The Dwellers are free! Swim! Swim for your lives!" The fish screamed before he started swimming away from them.

"Dwellers?" Nemo echoed, confused. "What are those Dad?"

"I… I don't know…" Marlin admitted.

"Ooh! Maybe they're the welcoming party!" Dory suggested.

"Dory, who would _swim away screaming_ from _welcome party_?" Marlin questioned, bluntly. "Well… besides me."

"Maybe it was a really bad one?" Dory guessed.

Marlin looked toward the direction all the fish swam away from. "Maybe… come on, let's keep moving."

"Ok…" Nemo said, a bit wearily as he looked back toward the direction all those other fish swam off in before swimming forward with his Dad, and then Dory who then resumed singing her song.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming…" she sang. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming."


End file.
